Talk:Sonic/@comment-75.157.18.135-20151027012856
SteveGreeneComedy as Sonic the Hedgehog MatPat as Miles "Tails" Prower Ray William Johnson as Knuckles the Echidna Jim Carrey (in English accent) as Dr. Eggman/Boomer the Walrus (in his normal accent) Zachary Levi as Shadow the Hedgehog Tina Fey (in Russian accent) as Rouge the Bat Jesse Cale as E-Series/Espio the Chameleon Emily Deschanel as Amy Rose (adult) Mila Kunis as Cream the Rabbit Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat Hoodie Allen as Vector the Crocodile Will.i.am as Charmy Bee Ceciley Jenkins as Blaze the Cat Anthony Padilla as Silver the Hedgehog Elle Fanning (in English accent) as Marine the Raccoon Alicia Keys as Sally Acorn Raven Symone as Bunnie 'D Rabbot Stainslav Ianevski as Antoine 'D Coolette Chris Colfer as Jet the Hawk Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow DeStorm Power as Storm the Albatross Top 15 Greatest Sonic the Hedgehog Games of All Time (coming from a Classic Sonic fanboy) Top 1. Sonic the Hedgehog 3/Sonic & Knuckles (GEN/Sat/XBLA/PSN, General Audiences, A) Top 2. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, Teens to Adults, A) Top 3. Knuckles' Chaotix (32X, General Audiences, A) Top 4. Sonic the Fighters (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, A) Top 5. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (, General Audiences, A) Top 6. All Classic Sonic compilations decluding the Sonic Mega Collection and Sonic Classic Collection, that are honorable mentions (multiplatform, General Audiences, A-) Top 7. Sonic CD (Mega CD, Parental Guidance, A-) Top 8. SegaSonic the Hedgehog (Arcade, General Audiences, A-) Top 9. Super Smash Bros. 4 (3DS/Wii U, Parental Guidance, A-) Top 10. Sonic the Hedgehog (GEN/XBLA/PSN, General Audiences, A-) Top 11. Sonic Eraser (GEN, General Audiences, A-) Top 12. Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio (GEN, General Audiences, B+) Top 13. Sonic Chaos/Sonic Triple Trouble aka the "Sonikku & Tailesu" duology in Japan (multiplatform, General Audiences, B) Top 14. Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island (multiplatform, General Audiences, B) Top 15. The 8-bit versions of Sonic the Hedgehog 1/Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (multiplatform, General Audiences, B) Honorable Mentions Sonic R (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, C+) Sonic Adventure duology (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, C-) Sonic Advance trilogy (GBA, General Audiences, C) SEGA Superstars (PS2, General Audiences, C+) Sonic Heroes (all platforms except for the PS2, General Audiences, C-) Sonic Colors (multiplatform, General Audiences, C-) Sonic Generations (multiplatform, General Audiences, C+) How do you know Sonic the Hedgehog has a brother? Are you referring to Manic the Hedgehog? :P The best girl for Sonic the Hedgehog to be together forever with is Pinky (from the Pac-Man World trilogy, the greatest family-friendly gaming series of all time minus the handheld ports that are mixed bags)! Let go of all this SonAmy bullshit unless the tables turn and Amy Rose has very thick, feminine & tall thighs/buttocks at 0.8 meters in body width whereas Sonic has Marfan Syndrome at 3 meters in height and is 6 times taller than he is wide. Top 10 Worst Sonic the Hedgehog Games of All Time Top 1. Sonic Shuffle (Dreamcast, General Audiences, 0.5/5 stars/Unplayable) Top 2. Original Sonic Jump duology (T-Mobile, Parental Guidance, 0.5/5 stars/Unplayable) Top 3. Amy's American Page One (mobile, General Audiences, 0.5 stars/Unplayable) Top 5. Sonic Battle (GBA, Parental Guidance, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 6. Sonic X (Leapster, Early Youth, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 7. Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (multiplatform, Teens to Adults, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 8. Sonic free Riders (Kinect, Parental Guidance, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 9. Sonic Pinball Party (GBA, General Audience, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 10. Sonic and the Black Knight (Wii, Parental Guidance, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 11. Mario & Sonic at the Beijing 2008/London 2012/Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 12. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U, Parental Guidance, 1.5/5 stars/Bad) Top 13. Sonic Jump (iOS/Android/General Audiences, 1/5 stars/Terrible) Top 14. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, 1.5/5 stars/Bad) Top 15. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (DS, Parental Guidance, 1.5/5 stars/Bad) Shameful Mentions Tails' Skypatrol (multiplatform, General Audiences, 2.5 stars/Playable) All Educational Classic Sonic games (multiplatform, Early Youth, 2/5 stars/Poor) Sonic Labyrinth (multiplatform, General Audiences, 2.5/5 stars/Playable) Sonic Rush Adventure (DS, General Audiences, 1.5/5 stars/Bad) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, 1.5/5 stars/Bad) Sonic & the Secret Rings (Wii, Parental Guidance, 2/5 stars/Poor) Sonic Unleashed (multiplatform, Parental Guidance, 1.5/5 stars/Bad) PENIS THE HEDGEHOG Sonic the Hedgehog (zipping while he and talks very quickly) PENIS THE HEDGEHOG! He's referring to his tall, skinny legs that will later be wide in proportion to his overly lanky body when Sonic is turning 30 and is voiced by SteveGreeneComedy.